


An Erasermic Story

by xXget_rexedXx



Category: BnHA, Erasermic - Fandom, my hero acidamia
Genre: M/M, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXget_rexedXx/pseuds/xXget_rexedXx
Summary: Cute shit





	1. Chapter 1

It was another late night in the city streets of Tokyo. Eraser Head and Present Mic had just finished fighting off the remains of a gang, that had been making trouble and they were going back to thier shared apartment.

 

"Soooo, do you want to pick up some take out?" Mic yelled as they ran across the roof tops. There was a short silence before the response, "Yeah, I guess. Do you have your wallet?" "Yep!"

 

At the gesture to the leather fabric they both jumped onto a near by fire escape, going down the latter onto the cement alley way. They walked to the closest take out place while on the way a couple fans had walked up to the duo.

 

"You're Present Mic and Eraser Head! Can we get an autogragh and a pic?" The excited fans squealed. "Well of cource!" Mic said.

 

Not going to disappoint he took the small note pad and wrote 'Present Mic' with a little music note the as big as he could then passed it to Eraser Head, who took it and flipped to the next page scribbling down 'Eraser Head' adding a small cat print at the end. He handed it back only to get pulled close to Mic to take a picture with the excited fans.

 

The picture turned out pretty cute, having ever one with a cat filter. With that the fans left them to get their takeout. "You look cute with cat ears," Mic giggled putting his hands to his head as if cat ears. "Yeah, what about you? Nice whiskers," Eraser Head said sarcasticaly.

 

They arrived tothe thier favorite takeout place and gave thier order. "I'll have the 'Ma Yi Shang Shu' and two orders of the 'Spring Roles'. What would you like?" "I'm gonna get the 'Cheng Du Chicken' With an order of 'Chow Mein'and another order of 'Fried Rice.' That should be it," Mic finnished.

 

When they got thier meal they dicided to go back on the roof tops. They found a good place on the edge of building where thier feet dangled in an alley as they ate. At some piont when they were eating Mic had took out his earbuds and gave one to Eraser Head, so they listened to different music together as they ate.

 

They eventually finished and took thier garbage to a near by dumster in an alley. When Eraser Head threw the garbage away he noticed a clowder of cats in the corner of alley. Being the cat lover he was he a wondered over.

 

As he got closer he noticed that the felines were all huddled up around something which was pretty wierd. When he got closer some of the cats got into protective stances, while others hissed. At the noise Present Mic had wondered over to behind where he was standing.

 

"What are you doing?" Mic wispered confused.only to get shushed, he took a couple steps closer as Eraser Head nelt down to pet a cat, showing he wasn't going to hurt what they were protecting. With the gesture most of the cats calmed down and let him get close enough to pick up a comforter that was covering the object that the cats were so fond over.

 

Under the sheet was none other than a child. "Oh my," Mic said from behind EraserHead. The child looked to be about three or four, even so he was very small in size and had wings. When Eraser Head took the child in his arms, confermed that he also weighed almost nothing.

 

Looking over the child, its hair, wings, and skin was stained with different colors of black and brown showing he had been out by himself for awhile. When looking closer Eraser Head could tell that he was badly bruised with cuts on his face, hands, and knees and he was having a hard time breathing, barley conscious.

 

"What is a child doing out in the cold?" "I'm not sure, but we need to get him to a hospital," "Yeah, I'll call in advance," Mic said pulling out his phone as Eraser Head rapped the child tightly in the comforter that laid by the clowder of cats, and used his capture weapon to harness the child securely to his chest.

 

"Lets Go." Eraser head said while running and jupping onto the fire escape. "Yep," Mic said a bit louder then needed. Then they we off, jumpping roof top to roof top. Seeming to be the fastest way instead of running through crowds of people. As Eraser Head ran he looked down at the little boy on his chest, 'He's kind of cute' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been acouple hours since Eraser Head and Present Mic found the child and now were in a waiting room to find out how he is. When they had arived the child was rushed off and they both didn't want to just leave him, so the changed out of their hero costumes and changed into their civilian cloths then were put in a small waiting room.

Present Mic had pulled out his headphones and was relaxing while listening to music, trying to calm himself and Eraser Head had fallen asleep, his head resting on Present Mic using him as a portable pillow.

"Um, you two are here for the little boy, right?" A nurse questioned. Present Mic took off his headphones and stood up. "Yep. How is he?" He said a little bit louder than needed while nudging the other hero to wake up. "Well, he's pretty beat up and dirty. He also had weird shaped cuts on his cheeks, that will most likely scar from how deep they were. But he should be waking up soon and you saying you found him on the streets we don't know how he'll react." 

She paused, then huffed. "To be honest the state he was in he was probably out there alone for a long time. He only looks around only three or four, who would just leave a kid like that? But anyways the doctors are still doing some tests so we'll come and get you when they're done." 

"Thank you." Present Mic said as she walked away. Present Mic looked around the room letting his thoughts wander, eventually falling asleep.

After acouple hours Present Mic was awaken by Eraser Head getting up to stretch. "What time is it?" Mic said groggily, rubbing his eyes. Eraser took out his phone also curious. "Seven- thirty" he said. 

After some time a different nurse brought them to the room of the little boy. "He's been extremely scared since he woke up, and he hasn't said a word either. We also noticed he might be hard of hearing, so be patient with him we'll talk about more medical stuff later." The doctor explained.

When they opened the door they saw the little boy on his tip toes gazing out the window, it seemed he didn't notice them come in. 

Now that they looked at the little boy they saw how dirty and beat up he actually was. His hair was ratted and stained brown, the same with the once white wings on his back. He was also wrapped with medical wrap all down his arms and legs, with a couple spots that had extra bandages. 

As they walked in Eraser Head glanced at a cherry blossom tree that the little boy was looking at. It was really big and pretty, and it looked like it just bloomed. It probably caught the boys eye and he got distracted.

The little boy turned around quickly, sensing their presence. He looked paniced and hid behind the bed, sitting with his knees to his chest and his head in his arms. Eraser Head stopped and ushered Mic to as well. He knew a small trick that his parents would do when he was sad or scared as a kid.

Eraser Head pulled out a small chocolate bar that he got at a vending machine ten minutes ago. "Give me a sec," Eraser Head said. He went over to the other corner of the bed and sat down, unrapping the candy. He snapped a piece and slid it to the little boy. 

It had tapped one of the the little boys feet, startling him at first but then taking it and putting it in his mouth, he was obviously hungry. Acouple secondes later Eraser Head slid him another but alittle farther from the child, so he moved closer to Him and he kept doing it till he was handing it to the little boy. 

Present Mic watched as the little boy trusted Eraser Head little by little, moving ever so slightly untill they were sitting right across from eachother. But Eraser Head paused before giving him another piece. "So, what's your name?" Eraser Head asked softly. The boy looked up at him. "Akemi," He said shyly. Then as Eraser Head handed him the piece he spoke again. "What's yours?" 

"Well my names Aizawa Shōta and this is my boyfriend Yamada Hizashi." He said. To the remark Hizashi walked over and sat down next Shōta, "Hello," Hizashi said with a smile on his face. At the greeting, Akemi waved back shyly. "We wanted to know why you were outside by your self?" Hizashi asked. 

At the question Akemi flinched and looked away, not wanting to talk about it. Shōta noticed and changed the subject. "We saw alot of cats were around you. Do you like cats?" Akemi's face brightend up and he nodded his head. "Yeah! I love kittys. And pandas, but i never saw a real one before. I think pandas and kittys are super cool." Akemi said getting lost in his thoughts.

"Well thats a coincidence, we have three kittys at home," Hizashi said with a friendly smile on his face. "Really?" Akemi said interested. "Yep! Shōta likes feeding strays and sometimes they follow him home." Hizashi chuckled at the memory. 

They had talked for about another twenty minutes when a nurse came in. The mood in the room suddenly changed back to hostile, but suprisingly Akemi didn't move to behind the bed but into Shōta's arms. 

"It's alright, she's not going to hurt you. Here," Shōta said soothingly, motioning the younge nurse to came a bit closer. She kneeled down with a small smile on her face. "This is Natsu, she is here to help you heal up quickly." Shōta said, glad she had a name tag on. 

"Hi," Natsu said softly. "Oh, speaking of healing do you think he will let me put the I.V. back in, change his bandages and give him an asthma treatment?" She asked Shōta. He shrugged and turned to Akemi.

"Akemi, You trust us right?" He asked. "Yeah," "Well, Natsu needs to give you some medication and we need you to cooperate with her. Can you do that?" Shota asked. At first Akemi hesitated but thought about it again and nodded his head in agreement.

Shōta and Hizashi led him to the hospital bed and helped him up. Natsu had grabbed a small picture book to distract Akemi from her putting the I.V. in. She handed the book to him. "Would you like me to read it to you?" Hizashi offered. "Yes please," Akemi said politely.

Hizashi started reading and Akemi looked intrested as Hizashi read about animals and made noises for each different one getting a heart melting giggle from Akemi. When Natsu put the I.V. in Akemi violently flinched but his gaze never left the book. Shōta noticed it and noted: He likes books. 

It was about Twelve o-clock when Shōta and Hizashi were going to leave to let Akemi rest. "Are you going to come back tomorrow?" Akemi asked while rubbing his worried eyes. "Yep, we'll see you tomorrow and play more" Shōta said waving. "See ya tomorrow kid!" Hizashi finished as they exited the room after a small 'bye' from Akemi.

'What did we get ourselves into' They both thought as they walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued 
> 
> Hey there Guys, Gals and Non-Binary pals! What did you think of this chapter and what did you think of Akemi? He may be small in size but he's big in heart. His character analysis was placed pretty well with the other charecters but tell me what you think. But anyway I'll see you in the next chapter so, Eat ass, smoke grass and sled fast!💜


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be continued   
> Hello Guys, Gals and Non-Binary pals! First off i apoligize for the chapter being so short but no worries the next chapter is going to be super cute so i hope you can forgive me. But any way I want to give a spiecial thanks to 'TaurusDoodles' or 'captaintraditional' on diviant art who made the art work above and below so if you has time check them out. And if you have artwork of Akemi or something you just want to share do so! I would love to see all the beautiful art! Thats about it so I'll see you in the next chapter, BYE!💜

It had been a week and a half since they met Akemi and they have been visiting every day since. Bringing him clothes (not picked out by Shōta), playing with him and even helping him with daily skills. 

They also found out that Akemi was not a brunet, but a blonde after giving him a well needed bath, where they had spent an hour and a half scrubbing off probably years of dirt. Revealing a light curly haired boy with light skin that was coated with freckles.

But right now Hizashi and Shōta were at home talking about the situation. "I got the case file." Hizashi said sitting at there dining room table. "Can I see it?" Shota said walking over from the bathroom, where he had just took a shower.

"Theres barley anything in it!" Shōta said skimming through the few pieces of paper. "They haven't found his parents yet and they can't press charges to someone who's off the radar." Hizashi explained. 

"There's two names are they the parents?" Shōta said reading through the paper. "Yep and they're both quirkless, they probably were quirk haters and thats probably why they abandomed him." Hizashi said upset.

"Well what are they going to do with him? He can't stay in the hospital forever." Shōta asked. Hizashi took his time to respond, obviously going on a limb with his words.

"Maybe we could... Foster him," Hizashi said going on a limb. Shōta froze. "Are you sure we're ready to take a step like that Zashi?" He said quietly. Hizashi smiled at the nickname, taking Shota's hands into his own. "It may be a big step but we were destined to all be together! We were the ones to find him in that alley way it was destiny for us to be a family!

"Alright," Shōta said, then lightly kissing Hizashi's lips. "But I think we're gonna have to get a bigger apartment." Shōta gestured to the small studio style apartment, that was littered with takeout boxs and half drunken energy drinks.

The next three days were filled with cleaning, shopping and paper work, a lot of paper work. Shōta was basically living off of coffee and energy drinks, looking over documents and contracts for a small three bedroom house that he found, that was on the outskirts of Tokyo. So they were close enough to the city and close to the school he and Hizashi worked at.

While Hizashi was cleaning thier apartment and boxing thier possessions for the move. They had also taken some time to buy Akemi a couple things and by 'a couple' they mean a lot. Shōta even bought Akemi a matching sleeping bag. Thankfully the hero business pays well. 

They had rushed to move into the new house so almost every thing was ready for Akemi to start living with them. They had painted Akemi's room a light purple (being his favorite color) and Shōta put a couple cat prints on the walls for fun.

But the thing was they haven't told Akemi about them fostering him yet, they wanted it to be a surprise. The fostering paper work had been done first and Shōta and Hizashi had to meet with so many people to make it happened, since the case file wasn't closed yet it was difficult but everything pulled through in the end, and they were ready to bring Akemi to his knew home.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day! Shōta and Hizashi were super excited to take Akemi to his new home. 

The couple had gotten off work early and were on there way to the Hospital, Akemi was staying in. Hizashi had  brought a small bag, that had a change of clothes for Akemi and some final paper work to give to the doctor.

When they arrived they were greeted by Natsu, Akemi's main nurse. "Heyo guys, are you here to pick up Akemi?" she said happily. "Yep! remember its a surprise," Hizashi said excited. "Well, another nurse is giving him his asthma treatment, then he should be ready to go." She explained

They waved goodbye as they went there separate ways and the couple went over to the room Akemi was staying in. As they walked to the door they saw Akemi sitting on the bed having a small conversation with the nurse, while he was getting his treatment.

Shōta gave three knocks on the door before entering, with Hizashi right behind him. "Hey kid." Shōta said. At that Akemi's eyes lit up, "Shōta, Hizashi!" He said happily.

The nurse finished quickly and left, leaving them to talk. "So what we miss?"Hizashi said with excitement. "Well, today Natsu and I played with blocks and I made a big castle that almost touched the ceiling! I wish you guys could have seen it." Akemi said childishly. "Well don't worry there will be plenty of opportunity for us to see it." Shōta said kindly.

"Yeah," Akemi agreed, giggling till he notice the bag on Hizashi's shoulder. "What's inside your bag?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. 

Hizashi and Shōta looked at each other then smiled. "Well... Shōta and I were thinking that you could come home with us instead of staying here. So we brought you clothes to where that we thought you would like." Hizashi said.

Akemi's started welling up with tears of joy. "Really?" His voice cracked. "Yes sweetheart, you really made an impact on our hearts and we want to have a stable home so we would like you to live with us, if you want." Shōta said. "Yes! Thank you, thank you so much i love you guys so much," Akemi cried, jumping into Shōta and Hizashi's arms.

When Akemi calmed, Hizashi pulled out the clothing in his bag showing them to Akemi. "Shōta and I Thought you would like this." He saild showing Akemi a purple hoodie with a cat on it and the words 'Time for a catnap' printed at the top.

Shōta had helped Akemi get dressed into the hoodie, a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees (chosen  by Hizashi) and a pair of sneakers with a cat pattern on them. Hizashi had helped tie them with Akemi watching closely as if memorizing what he was doing. And finally Shōta put two bobby pins in Akemi's hair keeping his bangs out of his face, one normal and the other with a small cat on it.

"He looks soooo cute!" Natsu squealed.  She was standing in the doorway holding a small bag and file of papers. "Well if you guys are ready i have some final papers i need you to sign and then you can be on your way."

"Thanks," Shōta said signing the paper and taking the bag, filled with Akemi's medication. Natsu had hugged Akemi and they said there goodbyes. "Goodbye, Natsu!" Akemi said Walking out the door holding Shōta and Hizashi's hands.

They had started walking to the closest train station and Akemi was getting anxious arIound all the other people and Shōta noticed. "Akemi would you like me to hold you?"  He asked. "Hmm," Akemi agreed, holding out his arms.

Shōta complied and picked him up and walking the rest of the way with Akemi in his arms. 

When they got on the train it wasn't that packed so they all found seats by the window. As the train started moving Akemi propped himself on his knees looking out the window, watching the people and cars flash by. 

"What would you like to eat tonight Akemi?" Hizashi asked while looking up places on his phone. "I don't know, something spicy?" Akemi said still having his gaze out the window. Hizashi and Shōta gave each other a look of confusion.

"Alright then, how about we get some ramen then? There's a great ramen place near by our house." Hizashi suggested. "Yeah!" Akemi said excited.

They got off the train and headed to the ramen place. When they got there they ordered and sat and chatted for awhile till their food came. To Shōta and Hizashi's surprise Akemi had eaten the whole bowl of spicy ramen.

Before they left the hospital they were told that Akemi's quirk of flight will effect his body's weight and appetite. Since his body was made for flight his bones are hallow as if a birds, making him also he burns calories like crazy. 

They also said he'll need high calorie meals to keep him going, so they gave him a diet of five meals a day instead of three. So they weren't that surprised of his eating  habit.  

When they finished they payed the check and walked the rest of the way home, not being that far away. As they walked they came across a cat and had to stop for Shōta and Akemi to pet it, but they eventually got to there destination.

Shōta had fumbled with the keys trying to find the one to open the door, and when he did he opened the door and they all wondered in. They had showed Akemi around making him feel more at home.

When they showed him his room he squealed happily. He grabbed both of the heroes hands and pulled them to a big pile of stuffed animals, pulling them down so they were in a laying position. They laid there for awhile till Hizashi turned on his side and started tickling Akemi, filling the room with giggles.

"You two are so silly," Shōta said from the sidelines. Hizashi and Akemis heads both turned with mischievous  looks on their faces. "Don't you dare," Shōta said. Suddenly they turned and attacked Shōta, tickling him as small giggles erupted from his mouth.

After everyone calmed down Shōta showed Akemi to his closet, helping him pick out a pair of P.J.'s. They had decided on a pair with a cat with a saxophone on the shirt and music notes on the pants.

When they finished Shōta and Hizashi both tucked Akemi into bed. They had finished the night off by reading him a fairytale, he eventually fell asleep and they tiptoed out of the room not wanting to wake him.

They had smiled at the sleeping child. "He is one cute kid," Hizashi said, "Yeah, he reminds me of you," Shōta said playfully, kissing Hizashi on the cheek. "Lets go to bed it's been a long day," Hizashi said. "I agree." Shōta said as they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Guys, Gals and Non-Bianary pals, it's me again. How are you all doing? What did you think of this chapter? I want to here your thoughts or questions on these past chapters and don't worry I will get to each and every question or thought so share. Well I'll see you in the next chapter, YEET, BYE!💜


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple months since Shōta and Hizashi had started fostering Akemi, and it was a bit hard at first. "You may call us any thing you want, what ever your confortable with," "Can I still call you by your first name?" "Of course," But he gradually opened to them. After living with him they had learned a few things about him, like how he's very selfless, putting others before himself causing Shōta and Hizashi to worry. "Akemi did you have lunch today?" "No, I gave it to a little girl at my daycare that didn't have any." "That was kind of you Akemi, but you need to eat too. Next time tell your teacher she'll probably have something, okay?" "Okay," They also found out that he love's art, from drawing to music he full out loved it. "Hizashi, what are you listening to?" "Oh, it's and American band called Marianas Trench. Wanna listen?" "Yeah!" And that he loves stories, "You must be a friend, said Corduroy. I've always wanted a friend, Me too! said Lisa, and gave him a big hug. The End." "Can we read it agian!?" "This will be the fifth time." "Pleeeaaaase," "Alright" His favorite was Corduroy. Finally, he had a lot of night terrors. Between Shōta and Hizashi they made sure to watch him just in case. Some nights were so bad that one would end up bringing him to there own shared bed, to provide comfort. But also causing Shōta to be more sleep deprived than usual. But recently they had been getting Akemi ready for school, since in a couple months he would be starting Kindergarten. Shōta had been teaching him how to read, and he caught on quickley. He moved swiftly with each subject, always asking questions, and Shōta enjoyed his nac for learning, always saying there are no stuplid questions. And with his nac for learning Akemi loved going on adventures with Hizashi. Uasally playing in a park, pretending to be something different each time. Some times they were detectives working on a case about a killer bug or they pretend to be different heros saving stuffed animals from danger and even sometimes they just sit and watch the clouds pass by. Even with the time they spend together Shōta and Hizashi still had to work at the A.U., Do hero work and on friday nights Mic had his radio station. Causing Akemi to have a daily babysitter, Koji Kodo. He had just turned 13 and was veary kind and quiet, a perfect match for Akemi. Koji had watched Akemi a couple nights a week when Shōta and Hizashi had school or hero work to attend to. Even though Akemi was really shy around people, Koji helped him open up a bit, showing him there was nothing to be afraid about others if you greet them kindly. But Akemi's past was still a mystery and it got under both parents skin constantly. Akemi would have random panic attacks and they didn't know why or what to do. And knowing that it was from his past, they hoped that whatever it was won't resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Guys, Gals and Non-Binary pals. I apoligize for this chapter being so short, but it's leading up to the big story... But anyway, I have a question for you. What house do you think Akemi should be in? Harry potter wise, tell me in the comments. Speaking of comments, do you have questions, thoughts or anything you want to share? Beacause I'll be here to anser or respond, even if you think it's a stupid question just remember the words of Shota "There are no stupid questions," anyway i hope you all have a wonderful day or night. BYE!💜


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about two weeks since Akemi started school. It had been hard at first, having a hard time trusting his teachers and fellow classmates. But over time, little by little, he got closer with everyone, becoming more involved and making friends along the way.

But today Shōta and Hizashi were taking Akemi to his anual quirk testing. Every child going into school had to get tested, too give the teachers an idea of what the childs strengths and weaknesses are.

So today Shōta and hizashi had scheduled an apointment and they were hurrying to catch the 8:30am train. On the train they made quiet conversation and played childish games like eye spy, rock, paper, siscors or simpaly playing with the small toys, Shōta kept in a small bag that held snacks, toys and other necessities.

When it was their stop, Shōta collected Akemi's toys and put them in his bag; so he wouldn't lose them, and Hizashi picked Akemi up so he wouldn't get lost in the crowds. They had walked about a half of a mile before seeing the building in the distence.

When they arrived they checked in at the front desk and took a seat waiting for their turn. Akemi had started playing quietly with his toys,when his name was called. 

They had fallowed a nurse into a room where she measured Akemi's height and weight, then she took them to another room, where they waited for the doctor.

There was a small knock on the door before a women with blue hair and white lab coat came in. "Hello," She said kindly  "You must be Akemi, I'm Doctor Mo." Akemi waved shyly with a faint 'Hi'. 

  "So, looks like your here for a check up and a quirk testing?" She said looking at a clip board on a desk nearby. "Yep!" Hizashi said a bit to loud.

"Alright, Akemi hop up on the bed," She said while patting the observation table next to her. He Grabbed his cat plush and went over to the table. He climbed up, elevating himself with his wings. 

"Take some deep breaths," She instructed while moving her stethoscope to different spots on his back and chest. "Air pockets, possibly," She mumbled to her self, writing it down on the clip board. 

She moved on to looking in his ears with an Otoscope, she checked his ears and took a piece off and looked into his mouth. "Every thing looks good!" she said to Shōta and Hizashi. "All thats left is a Quirk test and you can be on your way." 

They had been brought to a big room with a big machine in the middle. It was like a C.A.T scan, but it takes many different tests and an x-ray to get an idea of what quirk you have.

Both Shōta and Hizashi could tell that Akemi was nervous. So they gave him encouraging words, calming him a bit. The scan didn't take that long but when Dr.Mo was looking at the results she looked puzzled. 

"Well the results that came out are very surprising. Not only is he part avien but there are hints of telekinesis and telapathy." She said reading off some papers. "What?" Shōta and Hizashi said in unison, thinking back to all the times where Akemi would be holding something they swear was out of his reach and times where he would finish their sentences correctly. 

"But there's something I would like you to take a look at aswell," She said pulling up a picture on a computer that was on the desk. "In one of the x-rays there seamed to be some sort of chip or tracker that would be seen in a pet. It was located in the left Temporal lobe and it seems that there was an attempt on the right but seemingly failed."

Shōta and Hizashi were extremely concerned and looked at Akemi, who was playing quietly by himself. "Is there way to remove it?" Shōta asked. "Well, where its located it would be very risky. Since its located in the Temporal lobe the surgery could cause major damage. There would be a 50 percent of full deafness in his left ear and 20 percent of death, but if its not bothering him right now I would wait till he's older to remove it," 

Shōta and Hizashi were still prosessing what they were just told. "Do you think that's how he became partially deaf in his right ear?" Hizashi asked "Possably, but do you know who put it there in the first place?" She asked.

There was a pause before Shōta spoke up. "No, we only started fostering Akemi eight months ago, and he hasn't shared anything about his past other than it was rough." He glanced at Akemi with a sad smile. 

"Well, that should be it then, but if he starts getting headacks come back in just in case." She recommended. They had gathered their things and Akemi waved good by to the doctor and they left.

The walk to the train station had been silent, Shōta and Hizashi had been thinking non stop about every thing that the doctor had said, but there thoghts had been interupted. "Why are you so quiet?" Akemi asked inosently. "It's nothing sweetie, we're just thinking." Shōta said, smiling down at Akemi, who was walking next to him.

"Oh," he said looking down as if embaressed. They had gotten Ice cream before returning home and putting Akemi down for a quick nap. 

As Akemi slept Shōta and Hizashi had really thought about what could have happened to him before they found him and if somthing is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo what's up Guys, Gals and Non-Binary Pals! It is I, Tweek! I have been thinking(that's never good) do you think i should start an instagram or Tumbler account for Akemi and put artwork and short storys on it, tell me in the comments, and feel free to tell me your thoughts. And I also apoligize if my account  has been acting up, there were some glitches and some story's disapered from my account, but it's all good now because of a friend who helped me out. Well I'll see next chapter, Piece out!💜


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a normal day, Shota and Hizashi had gone to work and Akemi went to school. It was almost the end of the day and Akemi was getting ready to walk home.

At the begining of the year each child in their first years of primary school are arranged a buddy to walk home with just incase something happens. Akemi had been partnered with a girl named Jin. She had pink, green and blue hair and soft gray eyes.

They were both shy and got along well, But today she wasn't here so he had to walk alone and it wasn't very fun.

Like always there was this kid named "Crash" or what everyone called him. He was a third year and he always likes to take advatage of younger students with his quirk, which was super strength and speed. And his next target was Akemi.

As Akemi was putting his shoes on ready to leave Crash sped over to him and leaned agents the cubbies. "Wheres your buddy? Did she leave you like your parents," He insulted. Akemi didn't say anything, just ignoring the nasty comments, walking away even though it hurt.

As he grabbed his bag, walking away, Crash chased after him grabbing the other strap pulling Akemi towards him. "I wasn't done talking to you short-" He paused as he caught sight of the stuffed cat that Akemi brought everywhere, concidering that it was the first thing shota and Hizashi gave him.

Crash snatched it out of the backpack. " Awww, isn't this cute its Akemi's only friend." He said lould enogh for other kids to hear and snicker while gathering around in the court yard. Akemi has become anxious but didn't. He loved that stuffed animal with all the memories that came with it.

"Wouldn't it just be tearable if something happened to it, like a little... Rip!" Crash said, ripping at the seam of the arm. Thats when Akemi broke down. "Stop. Give it back." He cried, clear panic in his voice.

"Why, what ya gonna do?" Crash said pushing Akemi to the ground. Akemi stayed quiet looking at the ground, tears in his eyes. "That's what I thought, nothing." He said kicking dirt in his face. "You realy are weak." Thowing the stuffed animal in the dirt next to him.

Akemi stood up looking at the ground. "Just because Im small doesn't mean im weak." Akemi said, sternly. "Oh yeah, is that what Mommy and Daddy told ya befor-" then Crash was suddenly on the ground.

Akemi had pinned him to the ground, with Crash's face in the dirt. "You know nothing." Akemi cried. It wasn't like Akemi to get physical.

And without a word Akemi picked up the feline plush and started to walk home, leaving Crash furious. "Freak!" Crash screamed.

As Akemi walked home, he thought about what he did knowing he was probably going to be lectured for his behavior. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. 

"Sorry, Sir." He said looking up at the gentleman he bumped into. But as if the day could get any worse, the man smiled evilly back at him. "Long time no see, Akemi." The man said with an unsettling voice.

Akemi backed up as memories rushed back of that voice, that menacing voice. As tears brimmed Akemi's eyes, he started to run and as he ran he could of sworn he heard the man say. "We'll meet again and it won't be fun."

Akemi had run all the way back to the house and by the time he got there he was hyperventilating. Unfortunately Shōta and Hizashi get home after he did, so he had to wait outside till they arrived.

About ten minutes later the couple had arrived and as soon as they saw Akemi on the porch with his arms wrapped around his legs and face in his knees, they rushed to his side. Hizashi  gave him his inhaler while Shōta was giving him breathing techniques, to take him off the verge of a panic attack.

When he eventually calmed down, Hizashi picked him up and brought him in the house while Shōta followed close behind. Hizashi sat down on their couch with Akemi still on his chest, face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Shōta had sat down as well, after putting their bags on the table. "Akemi, Sweetie, what happened?" Shōta said concerned, slightly playing with the child's curly hair. 

Akemi lifted his head slightly, fidgeting with Hizashi's shirt "Um, well.... I saw a bad m-man that was from a l-long time ago," Akemi started "B-back before you guys found me I-I-I lived in a big lab with multiple other kids from all over. Everyday they would do tests on our mental and physical power and the tests got more complex and painful with each day. They would always say that we could surpass and destroy any hero, and I didn't know what they meant but I knew it was not good." Akemi took a breath before continuing. 

"But the man I saw today was one of them and after I escaped they've been always watching me, like they always know where I am. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." He finished, tears brimming his eyes. 

Shōta took him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It's alright, you will always be safe with us." Shōta said.  

After everything calmed down Hizashi stood up and stretched. "I'm starving, let's make dinner!" He said with a smile, changing the subject. Akemi face lit up and he climbed off Shōta's lap. "Yeah!" He said happily. "Can we make soba?" 

"I don't see why not." Hizashi said, pulling Shōta off the couch and dragging him to the kitchen. "Let's get started!" He said as Akemi giggled at there childish behavior. 

Hizashi had pulled out aprons for the three of them. Hizashi put on an apron that said 'Stand back, Dads in the kitchen!', Shōta had one that had cats flying through space on pizzas. And Akemi had one that was personalized say 'cook Akemi' with an elephant on it. 

Cooking dinner was always fun even if there was a giant mess afterwards. 

When they finished, they all sat down and started eating there "masterpiece." 

After they finished, they all rinsed and put there dishes in the dish washer. Hizashi then turned on the T.V. to an American show called Doc McStuffins, that Akemi had enjoyed after Hizashi taught him English. (Shōta doesn't understand the point of the show.)

When Akemi was comfortable and distracted, Shōta and Hizashi went to there room leaving the door open a crack.

"We need to talk this through," Shōta said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Should we contact the hero community?" "Most definitely. There could be more children out there," "Well what about Akemi? He too, is in danger, and him getting home before us worries me." "I know, but he just started and it's been going really well." "Well, actually I got a call from his school earlier," "What?" "Yeah, apparently they saw on the cameras that some kid was bullying him and Akemi flipped the kid." "Maybe he should change schools, if he's getting bullied," Shōta sighed. "Let's talk to him first. Tomorrow." 

Hizashi stole a kiss from Shōta before they walked out of their shared room to find Akemi asleep on the couch. The couple grabbed a few blankets and joined the small, curly haired boy. With in minutes they were all cuddling, drifting of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Hello again Guys, Gals and Non-Binary Pals, and apologies for leaving you for so long, but I am back. While I was gone I started up an Instagram and tumblr that has extra art and stuff so yeah check it out. Well that should be it so see you in the next chapter, Peace Out!💜
> 
> @akemi_yamada1 on instagram @akemi-yamada for tumblr


	8. Chapter 8

It was a day after the incident and shota and hizashi were having a date night that they had been planning for awhile now. They had left akemi with Koji, there trusty babysitter and were gonna go out for a night on the town. 

They both kissed the top of Akemi's head, as he snuggled closer to Koji as they started a movie. "If you need anything, you have our phone numbers. And Akemi's medication is on top of the fridge." Shōta mumbled on as Hizashi pulled him to the door. "You two have fun, don't be up to late!" Hizashi yelled as he pulled Shōta out of the house. 

"So where to first?" Shōta asked as they stood outside their house. "It's a surprise. I have the whole night planned." Hizashi said tapping his phone a couple of times as a taxi pulled up in front of them. "Zashi, you know I don't like surprises," "Just go with it, it'll be fun!" Hizashi said kissing Shōta quickly, giving him no time to complain. "I guess a surprise would be nice." Shōta said lightly daises as he got inside the taxi.

Shōta watched out the window as the car started driving. He absentmindedly played with Hizashi's sleeve as they watched the building move as they passed by. They sat silently, listening to the old car stereo as they took in the old pine scent of the taxi. 

When the car stopped Shōta looked around questionably. "Why are we at the U.A.?" He asked as they got out of the car. "Well this is the place we met. So I thought it would be cute if we started our date here." Hizashi said as he payed the taxi driving with a small 'thanks Bo,'

As the taxi drove off, the couple walked up to the gate of the school. On the gate was a red rose with a little note on it, that had only a single letter on it 'E'. Shōta took it into his hand, looking at it confused. "Well come on," Hizashi said walking into the schoolyard, holding out his hand for Shōta to grab. Shōta quickly walked over to grab his lovers hand. 

They both walked over to the doors of the school, feeling the chilly weather nip at their noses. When inside, Hizashi led Shōta through the dark hallways with the help of his phones flashlight. He led Shōta up a fight of stairs before stopping at a classroom, opening the door. When Shōta walked in he noticed on the back two desks there were two more roses. He wondered over picking them up seeing that they also had notes with 'M' and 'Y'  on them. 

"Remember when we first met? You were the shy, quiet kid that never spoke and I was literally screaming all the time," Hizashi laughed a bit as he sat on a desk. "And right there was where we met. Do you remember what you asked to determine if we could be friends?" Hizashi finished. "Do you like cats," Shōta said giggling at the memory. "Just think if I said 'no' we would probably not even be together." Hizashi said looking at the ceiling before looking at Shōta, holding out his hand. 

Shōta grabbed the flowers before taking the hand happily as he walked with his lover back through the halls. They had exited the building but did not leave, instead Hizashi led them to behind the school, where they stopped at some dumpsters. Hizashi moved one slightly, only to reveal a small crawl space. "I can't believe it's still here!" Shōta gasped in disbelief. He crawled into the small space where he spent most of his teen years. It had old pillows and blankets scattered and a couple books. As he looked around he noticed three more roses lined up against the wall that had a little 'H+S' on it. 

He picked up the flowers just like the others there were notes but with an 'R', 'R' and 'A' on them. "Remember when we carved that into the wall?" Hizashi asked with a sad smile on his face. "Yeah," Shōta said looking down at his hands. "I was having a panic attack and you found me." "That was also the same day I confessed to you." "And you said I would never be alone." Shōta smiled as a blush spread across his face. 

"Well let's go, we still have places to go." Hizashi said backing out of the crawl space, holding out a hand for Shōta, which he took gladly. They walked back to the gate where another taxi was waiting. The couple got in happily as they went to their next destination. 

When they arrived Shōta perked up a bit. Hizashi led Him to a small cat cafe where they entered happily. A waitress had brought them to a small table that had four roses that were like the others. After they ordered small coffees Shōta looked at the flowers that had notes just like the others but like the others there were a 'M', 'U', 'O' and 'Y' on them. 

The waitress came back with two drinks but was not what they ordered. Before Shōta spoke up Hizashi cut him off. "Do you remember our first date," Hizashi said with a long look in his eyes. With that Shōta realized why he got the drink he did. "These were the same drinks we got on our first date!" He said shocked. "How in the world did you remember exactly what we got? It's almost been 13 years since that date." "I have my ways," Hizashi giggled as he took a sip of his smoothie. 

They sipped on their drinks as cats rubbed up against their legs till they finished. Before walking out Shōta grabbed the flowers that were adding up quickly and followed Hizashi out. 

They had walked through the town till they got to a small park. The park had a small pond and a giant garden that surrounded it. Hizashi had walked over to a small bench that over looked the whole area and sat down. Shōta followed, but before sitting down he noticed five more flowers. He picked them up before sitting down and looked up at the sky. It was like a painting, a full moon and stars decorated the sky as if snow. 

When he looked back at the flowers, the five new ones had notes and letters as well and a 'L', 'L', 'I', 'W'and'❤️' written on them. Before he could ask Hizashi spoke. "Do you remember our first kiss? It was right here in this same park." Hizashi said looking at Shōta with a smile. "Here hand me those I have a surprise, so close your eyes and no peeking!" He said a smile on his face. 

As Shōta shut his eyes he could hear Hizashi start to speak. "I wish I could've brought you to all the places, like our first party or where we started our family but I think that the date we had tonight was perfect, just like you," He paused as Shōta opened his eyes. "So Aizawa Shōta will you marry me?" Hizashi said. He was on one knee with a gold ring in his hand as all the flowers spelling out '❤️will you marry me' 

Shōta immediately hugged Hizashi making them fall to the ground as they cried tears of happiness as Shōta said "Yes!"

Hizashi kissed him deeply as they laid on the ground surrounded by roses. Shōta eventually got off his now fiancé and let Hizashi put the gold band on his finger as they shared another kiss before walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Guys, Gals and Non-Binary Pals. What did you think? Well I'll see you in the next chapter.   
> Boop💜


	9. Chapter 9

After the date night that went terrifically, Shōta and Hizashi's schedules were full. They were planning the wedding and still had work to do, so there plates were full.

But at the time they were trying to figure out what they were going to do about Akemi's school. It was a good school but it was to far away from there work and they didn't like how they got home after him. So they sat at the dining room table trying to get this mess sorted out.

"There is a school close to the U.A. But it starts earlier and ends earlier than his school now and on Tuesdays and Thursdays are these half days." Hizashi said looking up from his computer. "He could come to work with us in the afternoon. I bet our students will get a kick out of it." Shōta said sarcastically, while grading papers. "That's actually a good idea, but let's ask him before we make any decisions." Hizashi said before calling Akemi into the room.

Akemi came into the dining room with a doll in his hands that he was probably playing with beforehand. "Hey sweetie," Shōta said while the younger climbed on to the chair in between the two parents. "H-hi," Akemi squeaked, setting the doll on the table gently as he pulled himself onto the tall chairs. As he situated himself one of there cats jumped on his lap, cuddling close as it was slowly pet. 

"So Honey, we were wondering if you would be okay changing schools?" Hizashi said, getting up to grab a plate of snap peas as small snack before their dinner. "W-why, is s-something wrong?" Akemi asked wearily. "No no sweetie, we just wanted to have you closer to our work and we thought it would be a nice change." Shōta took over, starting to ramble a bit. "O-oh, can Frosch come too?" The younger asked gesturing to the stuffed cat plush that was always near. "Of course," Hizashi said putting the plate on the table. "Then I-i guess it would be okay to-to change school," Akemi said munching on the peas that were just set down. "Great we'll get you enrolled,"

I know this is cliche' but   
Time Skip

It had been a week after Akemi started his new school and Shōta and Hizashi had finally agreed that they were going to let their students meet him. 

It was Thursday so it was a half day for Akemi and right now he was sitting patently to be picked up. He stood up as he saw Toshinori walking down the street. "T-toshinori!" Akemi excitingly squeaked as they walked to each other. "Hello young one," He said patting the younger's head. "Ready to meet the students of the U.A.?" Toshinori said with a smile on his face. "Yeah," Akemi said as they walked hand in hand.

They had walked till they were at the entrance of the school causing Toshinori to turn to the younger giving him a small card that was attached to a rainbow lanyard. "Now remember, you always have to have your U.A. ID on you to enter the school." He said getting a hum in response from the younger.

When they entered it was pretty quiet only the occasional chatter of students on jobs. As they walked threw the halls, Akemi studying his surroundings carefully as they slowed to a stop. Toshinori turned to his All Might form before he gave a firm knock and opened the giant door.

As they walked in there were squeals of excitement from a couple students. Akemi squeezed Toshinori's hand as his nerves kicked in. Shōta had noticed and greeted the two as he got onto a knee to speak with Akemi face to face. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked. To the question Akemi squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head 'no.' 

Shōta nodded and picked Akemi up, holding him in one are as All Might left. "Okay, as I mentioned before we are welcoming a guest. This is Akemi, he will be joining us on Thursday's and he will be in PresentMic's on Tuesday's. He's just here to chill so don't bother him to much." Shōta finished, setting Akemi down on his desk. 

A couple of students got up after being dismissed. "He's so cute!" Mina squealed as she played with his hair. As a couple of girls started a conversation Akemi slipped past the and got off the desk. He grabbed his cat plush from his bag before wandering the classroom. 

He had wandered through the rows of desks, stopping at Koji's desk. He stood on his tippy toes peeking over the edge of the desk. 'Do you want to see?' Koji signed with his hands, getting a nod in response. 

Koji picked Akemi up, bringing him to his lap to show him a doodle he was working on. It was of Shōta with Hizashi, with a little heart around it. Akemi giggled signing a 'good job.' Which caught the attention of Iida and Shōto. 

"Are you using Sign Language?" Iida asked getting up. "Have you two met before, you seem close?" Shōto asked getting up as well. "Oh, it's just I babysit him time to time," Koji rambled. "Oh well, I'm Tenya Iida nice to meet you." Iida said holding his hand out to the younger. Akemi took the hand shaking it lightly while squeaking out a 'hi,'

After awhile Akemi took off his hoodie shaking his wings out a bit, causing a green haired boy to bound over, notebook in hand. "Hey Akemi-kun may I ask about you quirk?" "Uh, sure," Akemi squeaked, hugging his cat plushie. "Can you use them for flight and are they heavy?" Izuku asked scribbling in his notebook. "Um well, my whole body is meant for flying. Like how my bones are hollow and light and I have a fast metabolism, but they are kind of heavy and they need to be groomed a lot." Akemi mumbled as Izuku scribbled down notes. "Did one or both of your parents have the quirk?" Izuku mumbled. 

Akemi looked down, squeezing the plushie in his arms. "Um, actually they were both quirkless." "Oh that makes you pretty unique," Izuku said with a smile, making Akemi smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Guys, Gals and Non-Binary pals. I am announcing that next chapter will be an Q/A! Ask any question for any character, go ahead I will answer all question. So ask away! Anyways don't forget to check out the Instagram and Tumblr where I post art and stuff yeah. Have a great day.
> 
> I:@akemi_yamada1
> 
> T:@akemi_yamada


	10. Holloween special

Today was halloween, one of the best holidays in the world. Well that's what Akemi and Shōta say. 

It was an exciting time of year, where everyone dressed up, ate candy and watched scary movies. And Akemi was exciting to celebrate.

It was early in the morning and Akemi was up as always. He stepped out of his room, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding his cat plush in the other. Quietly he walking through the hallway arriving at the kitchen, being met with a tired Hizashi sipping a mug of coffee, looking at his phone. As Akemi got closer Hizashi looked up from his phone and gave the small boy one of his signature smiles. 

Akemi gave a small smile back as he climbed onto the chair next to Hizashi. Akemi played quietly with his cat plush as Hizashi got up to make breakfast. He wasn't the best cook but he wasn't the worst.(Shōta usually cooked) He simply made toast and eggs with fruit on the side. He gave Akemi his plait and sat down with his own. Shōta eventually woke up and joined them. Once every one was fed and almost fully awake, they all started getting ready for the day. Since it was Halloween Akemi got to where a costume to school.

After Shōta changed into his hero costume he went to help Akemi with his close, since he had a hard time with buttons and zippers because of his small hands. Shōta knocked on Akemi's door twise before entering. He saw Akemi fully dressed in his costume but struggling with the zipper of his hoodie. 

Akemi had disided that he wanted to be a cat for Halloween and since it was so simple Hizashi just made a hoodie with cat features, such as a tail, ears and patches for the stumack and paws. Akemi adoored the hoodie and couldn't wait to show it to his freinds. 

Shōta entered the room, kneeling down helping zip up the hoodie. "Better?" Shōta said. "Better." Akemi hummed happily before stoping as an idea poped into his head. "Hold on," He said scurrying over to a small box on the floor. He dug around in the box till finding the item he was searching for. He scurried back to where Shōta was with the item behind his back. "Close your eyes," he said softly. Shōta closed his eyes and felt a pair of small hands put something on his head. Shōta opened his eyes and looked in a mirror smiled at the reflection of himself with rainbow cat ears on. "Now we match," Akemi said.

"Oh don't I get to join?" Hizashi said with a fake frown, leaning on the doorframe. Akemi giggled holding out his arms. Hizashi laughed, dripping the sad act and play tackled the two causing them all to laugh. Akemi grabbed a second pair of the cat ears and put them on Hizashi's head, making sure not to mess up his hair. They all played for a while till it was time to leave. They took the train to Akemi's school and dropping Akemi off and the couple walked the rest of the way to the U.A.

After a couple of hours of teaching All Might dropped Akemi off in Shōta's class room and everyone in the class 'aww'ed at his cute costume. The rest of the class time was spent playing games and eating candy. Even class 1-B joined in. After school ended Akemi, Shōta and Hizashi went out to go trick or Treating and Toshinori joined for fun.

By the end of the night they were all tired but had a big bag of candy to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucked but whatever. Boop, Happy Halloween Guys, Gals and Non Binary Pals. And for those who don't celebrate get a have a spooky day💜


	11. Chapter 11

It was early in the morning and Shōta and Hizashi were getting ready to go to work. Like every morning it had started with Hizashi getting up around 5:00am to do an early morning broadcast for his radio station and Akemi would usually get up with him, but after awhile he'll just go back to bed with Shōta. Eventually Shōta would get up silently, not to wake Akemi and take a shower and make a pot of coffee. 

They sat sipping their coffee till Akemi woke up. "Good morning kiddo," Hizashi said with a smile. "Mornin," he replied, rubbing his eyes. 

After Akemi ate a light breakfast he went to his room to put on the outfit that was picked out the night before. It was a purple hoodie and white overalls, he put everything on but struggled with the hooks on the overalls. He left his room going up to Shōta tugging on his pant leg lightly. Shōta got on his knees to clip the small buttons. "Thanks Dad-IZAWA, thanks Aizawa!" Akemi said embarrassed, walking away.

Shōta stood there with a smile on his face as his heart melted, as only two years ago the child would barely even speak to him and now he was comfortable enough to call him his father. It almost brought tears to his eyes. 

But Shōta collected himself quickly, hurrying over to the other two as Hizashi helped Akemi with his coat. Shōta grabbed his keys and made it out of the house with the other two.

Shōta couldn't stop thinking about what happened, he was finally feeling like a real dad. "So guess what happened this morning?" Shōta said to Hizashi as they walked from Akemi's school. "What?" "Akemi called me Dad!" "What! No fair. Now I have to get him to call me Papa." Hizashi said with false sadness.

They walked the rest of the way, joking around a bit. When they arrived the couple separated to their designated classroom. Shōta sat at his desk in his sleeping bag waiting for his students to arrive.

One by one each of his students came in, excited for the field trip they as a class will be going on today. Shōta himself was a bit excited as well, to see his students excel in their hero skills. 

As all his students settled down he explained the rules of the U.S.J, the place they would be visiting. After his instructions they all piled into the bus Shōta was about to explain more but decided to sleep the rest of the way instead.

When they arrived, Shōta greeted the hero Thirteen. She was very nice and when Akemi came to the U.A. In the afternoons he noticed that Akemi enjoyed the motherly figures presence and he understood why. Having two male foster parents leaves a bit of a gap for the more feminine roles in Akemi's life, but it didn't really matter. Him and Hizashi both found out that Akemi enjoyed taking on some of those feminine features and rarely cared about the absence.

As the group of students walked over Thirteen started explaining the U.S.J. And it's history. As they entered the building Thirteen spoke some more and as she did Shōta noticed a shadowy portal behind him. "Gather together and don't move! Thirteen protect the students!" Shōta yelled before jumping straight into battle. The first three dozen of villains were a breeze as he erased there quirks and fought with hand to hand combat.

Shōta fought till he saw what looked like the final boss running towards him. He was scrawny and looked as if a he was a teen. As the villain ran closer Shōta tried elbowing him, but it was caught in the knick of time. As the villain held Shōta's elbow the cloth started disintegrating. Shōta suddenly felt a shock of pain as the skin on his elbow and knee started disintegrating as well.

He jumped away after swinging at the villain only to be attacked by more of the henchmen. Shōta fought them off as the the villain he thought was boss started speaking, trying to distract him. After another wave of villains he looked up to only to see a monstrous villain three times his size. "-I'm not the last boss." The other villain said before the monster attacked. 

The monster pinned Shōta to the ground, breaking his arm in the process. "You can erase Quirks." Shōta heard, looking up only to see the scrawny villain once again. "That's wonderful, but it's nothing impressive."  As the villain finished Shōta tried erasing the giant villains quirk. But was suddenly took aback as the monster toppling over him snapped his other arm like as if a twig. 

As the monster held up Shōta's head he thought of him to be as strong as All Might. The monster shoved his head into the ground and as he did Shōta saw the scrawny villain running towards one of his students. As the scrawny man got closer Shōta knew what he was going to do and erased the villains quirk instantly only to hear "you really are cool. Just like the boy you stole from a friend of mine." From the crazed villain. Then everything went black for Shōta as his head was smashed into the ground for the last time.

Over to the A.U.

Hizashi was at his desk with Akemi napping on his lap. The class was working quietly, writing English poetry. "ALL HEROS TO THE OFFICE!" Was suddenly said through the speakers. 

"Listeners stay tuned, I'll be back shortly." Hizashi said before getting up. He kept Akemi in his arms, knowing he wouldn't want to stay in the classroom alone. He hurried through the halls stopping at the office. Nezu was at his desk with one of his students beside him, with a worried look on his face. "There has been an attack at the U.S.J. We must help in any way possible now go." Nezu said before all the hero ran out. 

Hizashi knew he that it wouldn't be safe to bring Akemi to the battle so he left him with Recovery Girl. She took the young boy out of his arms gently, so not to wake him again. She waved him off, letting him leave. He caught up to the other hero's pissed at the timing of this attack.

When Hizashi arrived with the other hero's the first thing he saw was Shōta. He looked afoul. Hizashi couldn't bare to see his lover in such a state, at the thought made his heart stop. As he felt the anger bubble under his skin he attacked the villains with one of his signature YEAH!'s shaking the whole building. As the battle went on he focused his attention on Shōta and took him out of the grip of the students that were holding him. 

Hizashi ended up bringing him to an ambulance that was parked outside of the building. The took Shōta eminently, putting him on a stretcher and hoisting him in to the emergency vehicle.

After they got to the hospital Hizashi waited for hours and during that time Recovery Girl dropped off Akemi, so the two waited together. Akemi cried at first, afraid of the unknown that could happen, but Hizashi calmed him quickly by distracting him with a coloring book. But after awhile they were let into the hospital room.

Hizashi pulled up a chair next to the bed for himself and Akemi sat on his lap with tears in his eyes. They both ended up falling asleep as the night went on.

When Shōta woke up he felt a tinge of panic. But as he looked around he found himself in a hospital room and accompanied by his sleeping fiancé and child. As they slept he noticed Akemi had a drawing in his hand while asleep. The picture was of three colorful figures that were labeled Dad, Me and Papa, with a big "get well soon" scribbled on the top. The drawing just made his heart melt and he knew that it was going on his desk at work for sure.

 

Hello once again Guys, Gals and Non Binary Pals. Like I said in the last couple of chapters this last part of the chapter is to be for Questions that have been asked throughout the story so let's get into it.

 

Is Akemi a boy or girl?  
Ok, I can see where it can get confusing but Akemi is a boy but he has a very visible feminine side. And sometimes he wares dresses. 

 

Is Akemi going to be a hero?  
Yep  
What will Akemi's hero costume look like?  
It's very simple at first and as he gets older it changes a bit. But it consists of every thing below.

 

What is Akemi going to look like in the future.  
I was waiting so long for this question! So Akemi is still pretty short but he cute. He also lets his hair grow out until he has to get the side shaved for reasons that will come up in the story later, but when he does Shōta and Hizashi shave their sides to support him. Here some pics.

 

 

Favorite foods?  
Shōta: instant ramen  
Hizashi: Shabu shabu  
Akemi: pork buns 

Future characters?  
Ye But no spoilers


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Gals and Non-Binary Pals! It's your dad friend Rex and I'm really sorry about how long it took for this chapter, I had a really bad writers block, but it's all good now. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I love the fanart that some have been sending and if you have any I would love to see it at akemi_yamada1 on Instagrams. Now thats it for now I'll see you next chapter, YEET.

A couple days after the whole "attack on U.S.J." Thing, everything was almost back to normal... Other than the sports festival. It was coming up and all the students that were in the U.A. were going to participate. Hizashi and Shōta both agreed to let Akemi watch with them in the booth and he wasn't as excited as Shōta and Hizashi first thought. 

For having both of his parents being hero's Akemi never found it interesting and it always confused Hizashi and Shōta, because usually everyone found hero's interesting at one point in their childhood. 

Hizasi always thought Akemi would be an amazing hero and always told Shōta that he was gonna be bigger than All Might, which Shōta declined saying if he were to be a hero he would be an under ground since he didn't like big crowds. But they they didn't push it.

When the festival started there was a lot of commotion and noise. A large amount of civilians showed up to watch and it got crowded quickly. Shōta and Hizashi noticed quite a bit of paparazzi and when coming in tried to hide Akemi as good as possible because all they need is to be on hero's newest couple, but with their luck someone noticed and got a picture that caused a rippling affect of paparazzi swarming the engaged hero's and child. Hizashi swiftly picked up Akemi and put his headphones over Akemi's overwhelmed ears, and covered Akemi's face as he speed walked to the booth with Shōta on his heals. 

Shōta closed the door after entering and got down on a knee, bringing Akemi into a hug with his casted arms. Akemi hugged back eminently, but not too hard making sure not hurt his injuries from the U.S.J. They hugged till there was a light knock on the door causing them to separate and open the door to find Toshinori Yagi or also known as All Might. "Hey I'm just checking in, I saw you got bombarded by the paparazzi." He said giving Akemi a small smile. 

Akemi smiles back and ran up to him and gave him grabby hands. Toshinori gave in and picked him up, Akemi cupped his small hands around Toshinori's ear and whispered something that caused him to smile and nod. " Hey Aizawa-San can I steal Akemi for a bit?" He asked. Shōta and Hizashi looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure just bring him back by the second event." Shōta said handing Akemi a lanyard with a V.I.P. Pass on the end. Akemi waved with a small smile on his face as they left. 

Toshinori walked with Akemi to the conception stands, he bought four pork buns and sat down on a near by bench. Akemi sat next to him humming a quiet tune, it sounded like a lullaby that his parents probably sung to him. It was weird how he and Akemi got so close, as if he were his uncle. 

As the noise increased Akemi got closer, Toshinori noticed and put an arm around him, trying to comfort him. Eventually his order was called and Toshinori got up keeping an eye on Akemi as he did. When he got back Akemi looked like he saw a ghost as he stared at a man with the creepiest smile on his face that would give any person a bad feeling. Toshinori got on his knees, getting down to Akemi's level when he noticed something in Akemi's hands. It looked like a dog collar but made with medal and the numbers 1-11-5-13-9 engraved in it. Akemi clutched it in his tiny hands as tears pricked his eyes. Toshinori knee he had to get him back to Shōta and Hizashi. 

Toshinori stayed calm and picked up Akemi and speed walked to the booth. He knocked on the door before entering and closing it right away. Toshinori's distress caught both Shōta and Hizashi's attention. "What's going on?" Hizashi asked while putting a hand over the microphone that he once speaking in. Shōta took Akemi into his injured arms, while rubbing his back in a conforming way. "We were getting pork buns for all of us when someone scared him or something and gave him this," Toshinori said with the collar in hand. Hizashi took the collar from him inspecting it before nothing a brand label that looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He slipped it in his bag and took Akemi from Shōta's bandaged arms, cradling him close as he was physically trembling. "We'll talk about this when we get home," Hizashi said into Akemi's ear, getting a nod in response. "Thanks All Might-San for keeping him safe and if you see that person again please confront him. But for now how bout we eat these pork buns, okay." Hizashi said trying to distract the child from the fear that was clearly shown on his face. 

They ate in a comfortable silence and eventually Toshinori left leaving the family to watch and narrate the Sports Festival. Akemi watched intently as the teens ran around doing different attacks and strategy's and pointing out different students that he knew from Shōta and Hizashi's Classes. But eventually the games came too an end and everyone was leaving. Shōta packed up and helped Akemi button his jacket ready to leave, since Hizashi was gonna stay after to work a bit more. As they left Akemi held tightly to Shōta's pant leg. 

They walked through a crowd almost to the door when Shōta looked down and Akemi was suddenly not there. 

Akemi started to freak when he was suddenly being pulled away from Shōta and into a large crowd where anyone could get lost. The man pulling him was someone he recognized, he was the same guy from earlier. He tried screaming but no sound came out, only silent, most likely a sound canceling quirk. "You knew leaving was dangerous but yet you found a way out, and left," he said menacingly. Akemi screamed and kicked, only to get picked up and carried away into a long hallway to the exit. He was starting to loose hope of escape until he saw someone at the end of the long hallway and getting closer. "Sorry sir but I can't let you go any further. I would suggest putting the child down before you get your ass beaten to a pulp." 

Akemi recognized that voice, it was was the hot and cold boy from Shōta's class. "I'm sorry that's not going to happen." The man said menacingly. "Well then, that's gonna be a problem." Todoroki said as a thin frost spread across the ground. He made a thin ice wall splitting Akemi and the man apart from each other. Akemi ran to Todoroki, who picked him up effortlessly. "Thanks," Akemi said. "That's what hero's do." Todoroki said softly. 

Todoroki undid the wall where the man still stood and froze the man to the ground. He walked away swiftly back up the hallway with Akemi in his arms. When he got to an opening he could see Shōta talking to some police officers and other hero's. Todoroki casually walked up to them casually and handed Akemi to Toshinori, who was trying to keep Shōta calm. "The villain is in the west exit." He said nonchalantly. After that a few hero's ran off to where the villain was said to be every thing was good and Akemi had found a new interest as well. 

-A HERO-

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued
> 
>  
> 
> Hey! It's your author Tweek here! So what did you think? This is just the first chapter, but I guarantee you the next chapter is going to be amazing. But before that I just want to inform you that in this story all the charecters are three years younger than in the origanal anime, so Eraser Head and Present Mic are about 27. That means that the students of AU are also three years younger but do not fret as the story goes on they all get older and you will get to see your beloved class A1. So anyway I'll see you in the next chapter by.


End file.
